Mirror Image
by MTL17
Summary: Elena begins receiving nightly visits from her mirror image.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Vampire Diaries****. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

The first thing Elena Gilbert was aware of when she began slowly regaining consciousness was her name being whispered into her ear. The confusing thing was, it was her own voice, Elena frowning as her disorientated mind struggled to come up with an explanation. For about half a second she relaxed, thinking this was a dream. Then the name Katherine Pierce echoed through her mind and her entire body went tense, her heart pounding hard in her chest as her eyes shot open and she turned her head towards the familiar voice. Sure enough there was her doppelgänger, lying next to her on her bed, head propped up with one hand in an almost casual pose, although the expression on her face was unreadable.

Elena's first instinct was to scream, her body becoming even more tense as she drew in a deep breath in preparation to warn the others/cry out for help. But luckily before she could make a sound she realised not only would it do no good, it would put Jeremy and Jenna in even more danger. After all, what chance did they have against her crazy vampire mirror image? Katherine could kill them both in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat, and she would probably make Elena watch. So Elena closed her partly open mouth and went limp, excepting for this terrifying moment she was at Katherine's mercy.

This greatly amuse Katherine, "I'm impressed, I thought for sure you'd scream. But you don't have to worry, no one's going to disturb us. I slipped a little something into Jeremy's and Jenna's drinks to make sure that they'll sleeping soundly tonight no matter what. As for our boys, well, they'll be either fighting each other or chasing their own tales all night long. So tonight, it's just you and me, my sweet mirror image."

Forcing herself to remain calm, or at least do a decent job of pretending, Elena asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, that's the million-dollar question isn't it." Katherine purred sultrily, "I've been telling anyone who'll listen that it's Stefan. I knew that was the best way I could drive a wedge between the Salvatores, but it's kind of a distraction. See, I do love Stefan, and I have missed him, but he's like an old toy. As fun as it is to play with him again, the novelty is already starting to wear off. New is always better. The rush of seducing and breaking a new toy, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, there's nothing quite like it. But even then, it's only a matter of time before it gets boring. That's the problem with eternity Elena, after a while you've been everywhere, done everything. Eventually, you'd do anything just to experience something new..."

Elena did not like the sound of any of that, but she almost whimpered when Katherine trailed off, the psychotic vampire looking her up and down before flashing her an incredibly wicked grin. Like a rattlesnake striking seemingly out of nowhere Katherine grabbed Elena, pulled her off the bed and carried her over to her bedroom mirror in what seemed like the blink of an eye thanks to vampire speed. The next thing Elena knew she was on her feet, facing the mirror with Katherine pressing her identical body against her back, the other brunette's arms tightly wrapped around her stomach while Katherine rested her chin on Elena's shoulder.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Katherine murmured softly in her best husky tone, "Just between us girls, you're the reason I'm here Elena. It was always you. Mostly because I had all these wicked little plans the next time there was a Petrova doppelgänger, but they all went out the window the moment I saw you. Because I knew then, I had to have you. I had to make you mine."

"You, you can't be serious!" Elena half gasped, half whimpered.

"How could I not be?" Katherine asked seriously, reaching up to cup Elena's chin to make sure the other girl was looking directly at their reflections, "Look at us... are we not perfection?"

"You're crazy." Elena said, seizing the opportunity to try and push Katherine away.

"No, I'm just being honest for once." Katherine admitted, "The only person I've ever truly loved is myself, and what are you if not my perfect mirror image. True, I found the good girl routine jarring at first, but now I've had a chance to get used to it it's honestly like the cutest thing ever. And such an incredible aphrodisiac."

Elena whimpered as Katherine began kissing her neck, "Katherine, please don't do this. I'm not gay and I'm with Stefan. And even if I was gay and not seeing anyone, nothing could happen between us because it's just... wrong!"

"Oh Elena, you can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to me." Katherine purred, briefly pausing to nibble on Elena's earlobe which earned her a moan from the other girl, "I've seen the way you look at me, and I can smell it right now. I can practically taste how much you want to be mine, but you just can't admit it can you? Not even to yourself."

"No, I... I don't, ooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddd." Elena moaned as Katherine's lips moved back to her neck, sucking one particular spot which made her weak at the knees.

"But you do." Katherine insisted in between kisses, "And you've thought about it, haven't you Elena? I was in your head just a second ago. You were imagining us dancing together in the 1870s. Oh what a scandal that would have caused back then. Although, I think such an intimate dance between us would get plenty of raised eyebrows today, don't you?"

Her eyes going wide Elena gasped in an accusing and yet perhaps a little relieved tone, "You, you force that dream on me!"

"Oh honey, if I was in the driving seat of that dream, it wouldn't have ended with just a gentle kiss." Katherine smiled against Elena's skin, "But I'd be happy to recreate your little fantasy sometime, if you recreate a few for me first."

Elena gasped and whimpered again as Katherine's hands started playing with the waistband of her pyjama pants, "Katherine... please..."

"Fuck you? Is that it? You want me to fuck you Elena?" Katherine whispered softly into the other brunette's ear, "I think you do, but you've never allowed yourself to really think about what it would be like. How much better I'd be at pleasing you than some stupid boy less than half my age. How Stefan might have over 100 years' experience making love, but I have 500 years' experience fucking little sluts just like you. And since your body is identical to mine I know just how it likes to be touched. And we have an undeniable connection nobody else has or can even begin to understand. But you're thinking about it now, aren't you Elena? You're thinking about what it would be like to get fucked by me. Thinking about me sliding my fingers deep inside you and making you cum harder than both Salvatores combined. So how about it Elena, my sweet mirror image... do you want to try something new with me?"

Elena's throat was dry and her mind was racing. She should say no, she had about a million very good reasons to say no, but then what. Did she honestly expect her psychotic doppelgänger to just shrug her shoulders and leave? No, Katherine would most likely take what she wanted either way, and would probably get off more if Elena tried to resist her. Or the crazy vampire would kill Jeremy and Jenna in front of her, and then violently rape her. So all Elena could really do was try and carefully negotiate. After all, her body was Katherine's for the taking. All Elena could do was ask for something small.

For once looking at her doppelgänger in the eye via the mirror, Elena croaked out hoarsely, "Pr, pr, promise not to hurt my friends or family."

"I swear." Katherine promised excitedly.

Closing her eyes again Elena took a deep breath and then softly murmured, "Do what you want."

The grin that crossed Katherine's face looked like it could light up a stadium, if only for a minute. Then that beaming light turned to darkness as the happy grin morphed into an evil smile which had Elena whimpering softly, the younger brunette almost changing her mind just from that grin and the look which was now on Katherine's face. However before she got the chance Katherine grabbed hold of her face and gently but forcefully turned Elena's head so that their lips were practically touching. Instinctively Elena closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, honestly expecting Katherine to ravage her right from the get go. Perhaps even looking forward to it on some level.

But instead Katherine hovered her lips over Elena's and whispered, "I've waited so long for this."

Elena frowned in confusion. After all, she had only met Katherine a few days ago. Had her doppelgänger been watching her before then? While she was dating the man up until a few moments ago Katherine had been swearing she loved? What about when Elena had been blissfully unaware of the supernatural world around her? Just how long had Katherine been planning this? And why now? Why did Katherine choose to do this now?

While all those questions were racing through Elena's head Katherine finally closed the distance between their lips and practically devoured the helpless human, Elena melting into both the kiss and the arms of the far stronger brunette as Katherine finally had her way with her. It was so overwhelming, Katherine kissing her with far more passion than Matt or Stefan ever had, her lips feeling just perfect against her own. Then Katherine forcefully pushed her tongue into Elena's mouth, in a matter of seconds completely conquering the younger brunette's helpless little tongue and making Elena feel like she was going to collapse from having to put weight on her legs which had seemed to turn to jelly.

For better or for worse Katherine's strong arms kept her in place, even as they massaged her body, at first just stroking her sides and stomach before cupping her breasts through her pyjama top. It was the last thing which made Elena gasp into the vampire's mouth, Katherine grinning in turn and then almost immediately slipping her hands underneath the thin layer of fabric so she could have direct contact. The shirt had been tight enough Elena had gone without a bra, not that she normally wore one or any panties to bed, a fact which Elena was suddenly very grateful for as Katherine continued to play with her like her very own life-size doll.

It was sometime between the moment Katherine started playing with her boobs, and most notably her nipples, and the moment Elena felt the other girl's right hand travelling south, yet in some ways it only felt like seconds. Regardless of how much time it was Elena's reaction would have been the same, namely to whimper into Katherine's mouth and tense up. To her surprise instead of just continuing Katherine traced circles over her stomach and made the French kiss a little less forceful which actually succeeded in making Elena relax. Of course then the sneaky vampire quickly slipped her hand into the young human's pyjama bottoms, immediately making Elena break the kiss with Katherine so she could cry out in blissful pleasure.

"Oh Elena." Katherine said huskily, obviously faking a tone of disappointment, "So wet for me, already. What would Stefan think?"

Elena made the mistake of looking Katherine in the eyes when she heard her name, the young doppelgänger lowering her head and blushing furiously as she imagined her boyfriend walking in to find her with Katherine touching her so intimately. The image only got worse when Katherine began to slide her fingertips up and down the younger girl's pussy lips, making Elena cry out so loudly she was worried she was going to wake Jeremy or Jenna. To try and prevent that she bit her lip so hard it almost drew blood, Elena realising almost too late what a bad idea that would be.

"Look at me Elena." Katherine commanded softly after about a minute of gentle pussy rubbing, adding once Elena hesitantly opened her eyes, "Look at me as I enter you."

She couldn't, she didn't want to, but Elena had to keep her eyes focused on Katherine's sparkling orbs as the vampire placed a fingertip against her entrance and slowly, painfully slowly, pushed that finger inside her. It wasn't that long ago Elena had given her virginity to Stefan, and while Katherine's finger wasn't nearly as big as what had entered her that night it was somehow just as intense, Elena nearly closing her eyes several times because she was overwhelmed with pleasure just as much because it was so perverse to see her face staring back at her during such an intimate experience.

Then, once her finger was fully embedded inside Elena's cunt, Katherine grinned wickedly and Elena couldn't help but close her eyes and whimper. For that, even though she had technically obeyed Katherine's command, the vampire curled her finger upwards while pressing her thumb down on the human's clit, creating a kind of pincer like sensation which was as painful as it was pleasurable, Elena crying out in a mixture of both as Katherine rubbed her thumb and finger together through her skin.

"I didn't say you could look away." Katherine said in a singsong voice.

"I'm sorry Katherine, I'm sorry." Elena whimpered as she forced herself to focus on her doppelgänger.

Katherine smiled wickedly and immediately decreased the pressure while ever so slightly intensifying the speed of the rubbing, making Elena feel nothing but pure pleasure which once again caused her to cry out. It also threatened to make her close her eyes, but Elena had learned her lesson. No matter how hard it was she kept her eyes open and staring into Katherine's eyes as the vampire continued to play with her. She even managed to prevent herself from panicking, or at least too much, when those brown eyes turned pitch black, Elena just about able to see where the tell-tale dark veins were appearing on Katherine's face, perhaps a symbol she was about to become this monster's meal.

"Good girl." Katherine purred with yet another grin, "Now look at us. Look at us in the mirror and watch as I fuck you."

Elena thought she was going to snap her own neck she turned it so quickly. The fact that it was a little stiff from being forced onto an unnatural angle for so long didn't help, although truth be told she completely forgot about it when she was faced with the image of herself looking completely dishevelled as she stood there with the still fully dressed Katherine behind her, her evil vampire twin's hands all over her most intimate places. Then, as Elena did her best remain focused, Katherine abandoned the rubbing in favour of pumping her finger in and out of her pussy, poor Elena having to grind her teeth to prevent her from alerting anyone. Like what was left of her family, or possibly the entire street.

"Look at yourself Elena." Katherine purred into her ears, "Your cheeks are flushed, your pulse is racing... mmmmmmm, your hard little nipples are poking through your shirt, ooooooooh, and you are soooooooo wet for me. Mmmmmmmm, you love this, don't you? You love every second of this. Admit it!"

"I, I do. I love it." Elena squeaked obediently, hoping to appease Katherine after those last two words sounded so angry.

"Yes you do, I can tell." Katherine purred, her tone immediately returning to playful, "No matter what you might tell yourself later never forget that you loved it. When you're with your friends and thinking about me, silently telling yourself you had no choice, remember how much you responded to my touch. When you're lying in bed, telling yourself this was just a dream, remember what state you were in when I finally left. Mmmmmmm, and when you're with our dear boys, planning of ways to get rid of me and swearing that you hate me, remember how good I made you feel. Oh yes, and when you're with Stefan, telling him how much you love him, and want him, and letting him touch what has always been rightfully mine for the taking, remember the things I did to this body. That while your little boyfriend thinks he has a good understanding of it, nobody knows it like me, my perfect mirror image."

As Katherine talked she gently increased the pace of the finger fucking, somehow never going too fast or too slow but fucking Elena just right the entire time. Once she was done talking, no doubt momentarily, Katherine kissed the side of Elena's neck, making the young brunette tremble and whimper as she felt the vampire's fangs brushing against her neck as those lips were firmly pressed against her vulnerable flesh. Then Katherine started really going to town on Elena's clit, rubbing it with a wonderful amount of pressure which almost made her cum on the spot, but instead the evil 500 year old vampire slowed down just enough to keep around that edge for a few agonisingly long second.

"Remember how hard I made you cum Elena!" Katherine growled into her doppelgänger's ear, "Above all else, always remember how hard I made you cum."

Somehow, Katherine managed to make it sound like she wasn't bragging, that she was just stating a fact. For a second Elena thought how arrogant that was, and how much she wanted to tell Katherine that regardless of how costly such a thing could be for her. Then the next second Katherine sped up the thrusts of her finger and Elena understood it wasn't arrogance, it was simply the truth. Katherine could make her cum hard with ease, and it was something Elena could never forget.

She could never forget the powerful sensations which rocked her body and left her even more helpless in Katherine's arms, Elena grateful that her mirror image pulled her left hand out of her top and placed it over her mouth because otherwise there was no way she could have remained quiet. Even then she was terrified Jeremy or Jenna, or maybe even Stefan, would hear her and come running to her rescue only to find her trembling in Katherine's arms, and cumming all over her doppelgänger's finger. Or fingers, as quickly became the case, Katherine adding first one and then another finger into the mix as she pounded Elena's pussy through that first orgasm and onto another.

Every time, even during her first , Stefan had made her cum multiple times, and Elena had been so impressed. Sure, he was over 100 years old, but still his stamina and skill was impressive. However while he gave her plenty of time to enjoy each one before bringing her to another Katherine hammered her in a way which was so intense it by far surpassed anything Stefan had given her. Perhaps that should have been the worst part of all this, and Elena had no doubt she would be ashamed of herself later, but for right now her entire world was only focused on the ecstasy she was feeling.

After who knows how many orgasms Katherine slow down somewhat and softly murmured, "I seriously doubt Stefan has told you this, but blood is never more sweet than during, or right after, an orgasm. The experience is always intense for both participants, but there's just something extra special about it during sex. You can't imagine how difficult it is for me not to just drain you dry right now, especially because I swear nothing has ever smelt so good to me than you, but I know it would sour the experience for you if I took even just a little taste right now. So let's compromise, I promise not to bite you, if I can have something just as sweet. Does that sound fair to you, Elena?"

Not wanting to become a snack Elena nodded her head and weakly groaned, "Yes."

"Good, now can you guess what I want?" Katherine purred, a few long seconds ticking by before Elena either nodded or perhaps just violently trembled. Taking it as the former Katherine softly asked, "Do you want it too Elena? Do you? Because I don't want you to have any excuses later, I want you to want this my sweet mirror image. So, how about this, if you shake your head I promise I'll leave, but if you nod your head again in acceptance I'll fuck you into blissful unconsciousness. Which I'll do anyway if you don't answer, but I'd really like to sample your little pussy first. So what do you say Elena, do you want to give me a taste of that sweet honey pot?"

There was a long silence, and then Elena nodded her head. She swore it wasn't intentional, that her greedy body went into business for itself or was just a side-effect of an extra hard after-shock or maybe her trembling from Katherine continuing to finger her. Whatever the reason why Katherine didn't waste time asking whether she was sure or not. No, in a blur of movement the vampire tour off Elena's pyjama bottoms, threw the younger brunette back onto her own bed, flung Elena's legs over her shoulders and buried her head in the other girl's pussy.

Only about a second or two after Katherine had removed her fingers so she could do all that she replaced them with her tongue, quickly licking some of the girl cum which had escaped from Elena's pussy during the fingering and then before Elena could get used to the sensation of another girl's tongue against her cunt that tongue invaded her love hole. Katherine pushed inside her as far as she could go, almost making Elena cum on the spot. She then succeeded in that obvious desire by sliding her tongue in and out of her, sort of slowly at first but very quickly picking up the pace.

Less than five minutes after her last orgasm Elena found herself cumming again, this time into Katherine's mouth, the vampire greedily sucking her cum out of her and noisily swallowing it down like it was the tastiest of treats. That process then was repeated several times as Katherine seem to become a woman possessed, tongue fucking Elena to climax after climax until Elena's vision slowly became increasingly blurry and her throat became painfully sore from screaming in pleasure, the helpless brunette just too far gone to worry about anyone hearing her now.

Elena wanted to believe that seeing her own face in between her thighs disgusted her, that the entire time she begged Katherine to stop and tried to push her mirror image away. Instead she crossed her legs around Katherine's head and gripped on tightly to her hair, as if she could possibly keep the 500 year old vampire in place if she had wanted to be there, and pleaded with Katherine to never stop. Although truth be told her words mostly came out as complete gibberish as Elena was overwhelmed by her many multiple orgasms until Katherine's earlier promise was completed and then she returned to the sweet unconsciousness she had been so rudely awakened from.

Sometime later, Elena had no idea how long, she awoke to find herself alone. Initially she tried to tell herself it was all a dream, but that didn't explain why her body was so tingly, or the fact it was covered in sweat, or that she was naked from the waist down with her pyjama bottoms practically on the other side of the room. So she curled underneath the sheets and spent the rest of the night praying for forgiveness for cheating on her boyfriend, and that thanks to whatever Katherine had done to them Jeremy and Jenna slept through the whole thing so they would be blissfully unaware of what Elena's mirror image had done to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Vampire Diaries****. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Elena Gilbert had been a mess the entire day. Luckily no one expected her to be smiling when Katherine Pierce was out there somewhere, plotting to do who knows what, most of her friends too busy trying to make sure that they were talking to the real Elena Gilbert and not Katherine again or simply looking over their shoulders to notice something was wrong with her. Naturally Stefan noticed, but of course he nodded his head in acceptance when she mentioned she was worried about Katherine and didn't push her further for details.

All day she thought about telling him what happened, but she was too embarrassed and it would only hurt him. So Elena kept her mouth shut and hoped that Katherine wouldn't tell him the truth. Hoped Katherine wouldn't tell her friends what she did to her. Hoped she wouldn't do it again. Only she kind of hoped she would, Elena unable to deny that was also one of the main reasons she didn't tell anyone what had happened, and why she opted for another nice alone instead of asking to stay with Stefan. Of course as long as Katherine had the element of surprise on him either he or his brother really stood a chance against her. Not that they had fared so well in their last face to face confrontation.

With the picture of her mirror image throwing the Salvatores around like rag dolls Elena opened the door to her room and spotted a familiar face laying back against her bed, "Katherine?"

Smirking wickedly Katherine purred, "Hello lover."

Blushing furiously Elena quickly stepped into her room, slammed the door behind her and then scurried to the foot of her bed, before softly asking, "What do you want Katherine?"

"I thought I made that clear last night." Katherine said nonchalantly, "But I'll happily remind you, as much as it takes."

Elena gulped nervously and then stammered, "Jeremy... Jenna..."

"No one is going to disturb us, I promise." Katherine smirked, "Now, take off your clothes. Slowly."

Lowering her head in submission and shame, the latter thing just as much because she was excited as because she was once again a victim, Elena did as she was told, her hand seeming to tremble more with the removal of every piece of clothing. Once Elena was standing there without a stitch on Katherine moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and patted the area next to her, the younger brunette quickly taking the wordlessly requested place beside her and then nervously glancing up at the vampire.

"I've been thinking." Katherine softly said after a few seconds, before slowly turning to the other brunette, "I... I owe you an apology."

Knowing it was likely a trap Elena asked, "Why?"

"Because I was so looking forward to going down on you and I rushed it." Katherine explained before smirking, "But that's ok, because now I get to make it up to you."

Elena squeaked loudly in surprise as Katherine grabbed her and pulled her onto her lap, the vampire holding her close and nipping on her neck almost but not quite hard enough to break the skin. Which of course played on Elena's biggest fear, that all of this was just some kind of sick game before Katherine killed her, but after a few moments of this Katherine giggled against her skin, Elena relaxing as she became fairly certain that wasn't the case. Then Katherine started kissing her neck, the press of her lips so soft Elena had no choice but to moan happily. Then Katherine's lips gently attacked her own, Elena going limp in the stronger woman's arms and surrendering her body completely to her doppelgänger.

Katherine had kissed countless people over her 500 years of life, many of them women, but none of them brought her quite as much sadistic joy as kissing her sweet mirror image. It was just so, unique... and yet, Elena was just such an innocent little thing when it came to lesbian fun it was ironically clichéd at the same time. And Katherine was loath to admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, but even after all these years that 'innocent' routine appeal to the darker side of her which wanted to corrupt and devour that innocence.

Right now she mostly wanted to devour innocent little Elena Gilbert in a way they would both very much enjoy, Katherine just doing it with her lips at first before she picked Elena up and positioned her so she was lying flat on the bed. To her delight Elena not only allowed herself to be carried but held on tightly to the vampire to make the experience easier, and kept kissing Katherine to make the experience as enjoyable as possible. Although truth be told that became less endearing after Katherine got tired of bullying Elena's tongue around with her own and tried to move lower, not that the poor human had a prayer of even slowing her down.

Despite urges to the contrary Katherine forced herself to spend some time on Elena's boobs, the older brunette delighting in finding that the younger one's nipples were already as hard as rocks. Still, she licked and sucked them just the same, going back and forth for what felt like an eternity as Elena whimpered and writhed underneath her. She even started pushing her down once, although Katherine refused to budge unless Elena actually said the words, even resorting to increasing the intensity of her licks and sucks to make Elena beg for what they both knew she so desperately wanted.

Sure enough, after longer then Katherine would have liked, the pure and virginal Elena Gilbert whimpered, "Please Katherine... lower."

Briefly Katherine considered forcing Elena to be more graphic. Force Elena to tell her exactly what she wanted her to do to her in graphic detail. But she had waited all day to get another taste of the yummy treat in between Elena's thighs, and as much as Katherine wanted to go slow there was only so much she could take. So she settled for sliding her lips downwards so she could kiss every inch of Elena's stomach before settling in between the other girl's legs, Elena quickly spreading those long athletic legs as wide as she possibly could to give Katherine all the access she needed.

Instead of then finally giving Elena what she wanted Katherine chose to spend a few minutes kissing her inner thigh, making her even more nervous than she already was. She was also worried that she'd have to say something else, and as much as Elena didn't want to admit she wanted Katherine to go down on her in that moment she wasn't sure she physically could. Her mouth was just so dry, and she was so overwhelmed with need she wasn't sure she could form coherent words even if she could find her voice.

Suddenly Katherine finally stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it over Elena's pussy lips, causing the poor girl to cry out so loudly that she blushed and immediately shoved a pillow over her face. It was a good thing that she did, as Katherine repeated the process over and over again, the older girl licking the younger girl's pussy at a slow and steady rhythm which had Elena helplessly whimpering and crying into her pillow. Those sounds were mostly out of pleasure, but there were also some genuine tears as Elena wallowed in the fact that she could no longer convince herself she was being taken against her will.

She had asked for this. She had wanted this. Spent the entire day thinking how good Katherine had made her feel the night before, and how much she'd like to feel that talented tongue again. Now she was getting what she wanted it felt really good, but Elena couldn't stop thinking of her boyfriend Stefan and what a cheating slut this made her, and perhaps she deserved whatever Katherine had planned for her. Perhaps she deserved to become a vampire's meal, or a vampire's slut, if she was so embarrassingly easy.

Essentially those thoughts melted away as the blissful pleasure became overwhelming, Elena's whimpers and cries becoming of pure pleasure as moans and groans were added to the mix. It only got worse when Katherine started lingering on first Elena's entrance and then her clit. The first was torturous enough, Katherine pushing just the tip of her tongue inside Elena's aching love hole, but when the older brunette started lingering on the younger brunette's clit Elena was surprised one or both of the Salvatores didn't come rushing to her aid, despite the pillow still firmly being over her face.

The temptation to brutally attack that clit or invade Elena's pussy and tongue fuck the other girl to climax was almost overwhelming, but Katherine had spent most of today scolding herself for rushing last night and she was determined not to make the same mistake twice. Determined that tonight she would take her time with Elena, Katherine savouring every moment of being in between the legs of her sweet mirror image. And oh, was there plenty to savour.

Just having sweet and innocent Elena Gilbert lying on her back with her legs spread for her, the girl whimpering, moaning and clutching the bed sheets as Katherine gave her more pleasure than Stefan ever could, her doppelgänger helpless to resist her touch, oh it was all so intoxicating. Of course the best part was the unique flavour of the doppelgänger, the flavour so like her own and yet with an additional sweetness that Katherine couldn't get enough of, the wicked vampire eventually forced to wrap her lips around the little human's cunt so at least the majority of that precious honey ended up in her stomach where it belonged.

Soon after that Katherine let out a long loud moan into Elena's cunt, the vampire unable to help herself thanks to having so much of her mirror image's delicious cream pretty much sliding directly down her throat. That moan caused vibrations on Elena's pussy which had the helpless human crying out with pure joy, which in turn caused Katherine to smirk around the tasty treat in front of her before increasing the power of her suction, causing more delicious honey to flow into her mouth and down her throat, restarting the process until innocent little Elena Gilbert just couldn't take it anymore.

"Katherine please..." Elena gasped.

In a flash they were face to face again, Katherine wildly grinning, "Please what Elena? Please leave? Or please fuck you? Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. I swear."

Elena stared at her for a long moment, and then closed her eyes and whimpered, leaving Katherine to chuckle cruelly before slowly calling back down and restarting the slow pussy licking. Oh yes, it was just like before, except Elena was even more aroused and Katherine wrapped her mouth around that lovely little entrance a lot sooner because of it. There were more whimpers and cries, but it was several minutes before Elena let out a coherent word, and although Katherine had no doubt what her doppelgänger wanted it was a really long time before poor little Elena Gilbert could muster the courage to admit what she wanted.

Elena tried to tell Katherine to leave, she really did, but she just couldn't convince her mouth to let out the words. Not that they ever got that far, her treacherous body not allowing her to do the right thing and yet her mind couldn't cope with actually verbally admitting she wanted Katherine to make her cum. However the need for climax, to feel that talented tongue inside her, ultimately just became too overwhelming, and after what felt like hours of gentle pussy worship Elena just couldn't help herself. She needed this, needed it like oxygen, and to her shame would say anything to get it.

"Please Katherine fuck me!" Elena squeaked.

She then opened her mouth to say more but all that came out was a high-pitched scream, Elena desperately trying to muffle the sound with the pillow she was now practically smothering herself with as Katherine Pierce plunged her tongue as deep inside her as it would go. If Katherine had pushed quickly Elena was sure she would have cum on the spot, but instead the other girl had slowly pushed inside her bit by bit, unknowingly or perhaps knowingly further torturing her victim.

Whether she knew what she was doing or not, and Elena suspected that she did, Katherine continued the torture by slowly thrusting that tongue in and out of her, pushing the younger brunette to the edge of orgasm and somehow keeping her there for what felt like an eternity. The worst part was that after a lot of effort Elena found the strength to verbally beg Katherine to make her cum, even pulling the pillow slightly from her face to make her words clearer, and yet still Katherine chose to torture her. To tongue fuck her. To torture her with her tongue, the steady pace of the fucking driving Elena crazy.

"Katherine, oh please Katherine, fuck me!" Elena wept, "Fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, please Katherine, fuck me hard! Harder! Please harder! I, ooooooooooh, I, mmmmmmmmmm, I... I need you to make me cum! Please? I'll do anything if you make me cum!"

Immediately Elena regretted those last words, even as Katherine curled her tongue inside her and gave Elena the best orgasm of her life. After all that build up it was even more powerful than the last one Katherine had given her, Elena reliving last night only better as she was tongue fucked through multiple orgasms, Katherine seeming to swallow every drop in between powerful thrusts of that wicked tongue of hers. It was wonderful, and yet through it all Elena worried what would happen when Katherine forced her to make good on her promise.

She should be worried, thought Katherine, able to guess what Elena was thinking without having to compel her or even see the look on her face. And certainly, Katherine's mind raced with possibilities, however she had a specific plan and was determined to stick to it. Not that it wouldn't be enjoyable enough, at least for her, even if she was tempted by some of her other ideas. But all that could wait until after she had finished making a meal of Elena Gilbert, the innocent girl's cum proving to be even more delicious than Katherine remembered it as it flowed like wine into her belly.

Unfortunately despite her many years of eating pussy Katherine couldn't catch all of it, part of her cursing Elena for cumming so much that she lost some of that precious liquid. On the other hand it was really thrilling to have her face covered in girl cum, and thanks to Elena thrashing about and even, Katherine guessed instinctively, grinded onto her face she got quite the facial. Certainly one of the most enjoyable ever, Katherine grinning at the thought of seeing one or both of the Salvatores again with her face covered in Elena's cum and pussy cream, the older brunette considering calling them in here so they could see what she had done to their precious Elena Gilbert.

As tempting as that was Katherine instead chose to tongue fuck Elena through orgasm after orgasm until just like last night she slipped into unconsciousness. Then Katherine spent a few minutes cleaning Elena's cunt of any remaining cum and then unlike the night before she kissed her way up the other brunette's body until she was pressing her lips to those belonging to her doppelgänger. It took a frustratingly long time for Elena to stir, but when she did, oh it was thrilling to see the look on her face.

After enjoying the look for a few long seconds Katherine pressed her lips forcefully to Elena's again, not stopping until the other girl began kissing her back, Elena moaning into her mouth as the young thing tasted herself first on Katherine's lips, then on her tongue. Which of course made Katherine grin, and kiss Elena even more forcefully, and eventually begin grinding down on her helpless mirror image. Oh how Katherine wanted to take her pleasure from this girl right here and now. Shove that pretty face as deep as it could go into her cunt and demand Elena use her little tongue to get her off the exact same way she had. It was overwhelmingly tempting, especially as Elena had promised to do anything, but again Katherine had a plan.

Sticking to that plan Katherine finally broke the kiss and asked, "Are you ready to return the favour?"

Elena blushed, "I, I... I..."

"I'll take that as a no." Katherine sighed, "Oh well, maybe next time."

With that she disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving poor little Elena Gilbert naked, alone and most of all confused and horny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

It had been two weeks since this all began and Elena still hadn't told anyone about Katherine's nightly visits. Her brain knew she should, that she was playing with fire and it maybe her loved ones who get burnt instead or as well as herself, but selfishly she just couldn't stop. She tried to blame her treacherous body at first, but as the days passed that excuse seemed increasingly lame. At lease she wasn't technically cheating on Stefan anymore now she had told him she needed some space, which wasn't the cleanest of breaks but it made her feel a little less guilty about spreading her legs for her doppelgänger every night.

This however was going to be a special night, one she was sure she wasn't going to forget any time soon. Her first night without anyone in her house, Jeremy sleeping over at a friend and Jenna out of town visiting an old college friend, meaning there was literally no one around to hear her scream. This was information she had voluntarily told Katherine, her sexy mirror image smirking at her and promising her a night to remember, and Elena didn't doubt it for a second.

Speaking, or more accurately thinking, of that smirk it appeared in the blink of an eye in her doorway, along with the rest of Katherine Pierce, her evil eyes lighting up when she saw what Elena was wearing, and then obviously pretending to be scandalised she exclaimed, "Elena! Do our boys know you like to sleep in sexy lingerie?"

Elena blushed, and admitted, "I wanted to look good for you."

"Awww, how sweet." Katherine said in a mocking tone, closing the door behind her and super speeding over to the bed that Elena was lying on, "But you always look good to me. Not that I'm complaining."

Gulping softly Elena forced herself to squeak, "I, I wanna go down on you."

Katherine smirked, "One more time. With feeling."

"I, I... I..." Elena stammered, and then when her secret lover clearly became impatient with her she said as firmly as she could, "I want to go down on you."

Katherine's lips curled upwards again, although it was less of a smirk and more of a soft smile. She then slowly stripped off her, no doubt obscenely expensive, clothes as Elena watched with an indecent amount of fascination, once again marvelling at how the body in front of her was almost identical to her own, except maybe for a few subtle differences. Not that she got a lot of time to enjoy them as while Katherine didn't use her supernatural speed it still felt like only seconds until she was naked and slowly crawling onto the bed and up Elena's body, her trademark smirk very much in place.

Once she was lying on top of her Katherine just stared at her for a few long seconds, then she lent down and kissed Elena with surprising softness. It was a lot less surprising when the kiss became more heated, Katherine pushing her tongue into Elena's mouth as her hands began to explore her body, at first deliberately ignoring all the 'fun parts' and then eventually concentrating on them and squeezing moans, groans, gasps, and whimpers out of Elena with every squeeze of her ass and pinch of her nipples. Then without warning Katherine broke the kiss, rolled off of and onto her back and then side contentedly.

Katherine then gave her an expectant look, "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat me."

For a few seconds Elena gave Katherine an adorable deer in the headlights look, then she jumped on top of her and kissed her. It was a little nervous at first, but quite firm, and Elena seemed to relax into it, beginning to give Katherine the same treatment she had just given her, albeit minus the tongue and with a lot less groping. Happy to help out Katherine pushed her tongue back into Elena's mouth, the other brunette welcoming it with her own and being encouraged to nervously touch the vampire's tits, Katherine smiling proudly as she enjoyed Elena's work.

After a few moments of this Elena moved on to kissing her neck, and while admittedly she spent more time than Katherine would have liked, and longer then she normally would have tolerated, the anticipation for what would happen next was delicious. Or more accurately what would happen when Elena completed her journey down her body. Not that it wasn't incredibly pleasant when Elena nervously kiss down to her boobs and began licking and sucking her nipples one by one because it was, but even this wouldn't compare to the joy of having her mirror image going down on her. So it took a lot for Katherine to avoid the urge to grab Elena's head and shove it downwards.

Instead she softly moaned, "Mmmmmm, that's so nice Elena. But I think we can put that mouth of yours to better use. Don't you? Ooooooh yes, get down there and eat me. Mmmmmm, eat my pussy like a good girl."

Briefly lifting her mouth away from Katherine's boobs Elena innocently asked, "What's the matter? Can't take your own medicine?"

Then Elena returned to sucking on the other girl's nipples while Katherine went through a range of emotions, from shocked, to impressed and then finally to furious. Or perhaps annoyed. Either way it was even more of a struggle not to roughly push Elena downwards. However she wanted to reward Elena for her bravery, so she avoided the urge for quite a while. Besides, at least Elena bought her hands into the mix, playing with whatever nipple wasn't in her mouth and using the other hand to push the breast she was concentrating on further into her mouth, while licking and sucking her nipples harder. But the girl pushed her luck, glancing up at her and grinning around her nipples, which officially pushed this past bravery and into cheekiness. Which Katherine still liked, but she was looking for an excuse to push things to the next level.

So shortly after Elena glanced up at her Katherine tangled her fingers into long, straight brown hair and then gently tugged downwards. At first Elena resisted, but she was no match for vampire strength and it wasn't long before she was allowing Katherine to push her downwards. She even pressed a few kisses to Katherine's flat stomach along the way. Then when Katherine had her right where she wanted her Elena showed even more cheekiness by kissing around the older brunette's pussy, and whatever part of her inner thigh she could reach while still firmly within Katherine's grasp, which frustrated the vampire even more.

It wasn't long after that Katherine began grumbling, "Elena, if you don't oooooooooh yessssssssss, that's it! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, lick me! Lick me just like that, oooooooohhhhhhhhh, good girl."

Elena had known she had been pushing her luck, but she couldn't help it. Katherine had been a shameless tease every time she had eaten her out, and it felt incredibly satisfying to get some revenge. Perhaps more importantly Elena really wanted to make Katherine cum just as hard as the vampire had made her cum, or at least as close to it as she could get, and although the teasing was frustrating Elena had no doubt that it was a big part of why she came so hard with Katherine, so if she was going to properly return the favour she had to do this. Of course at the same time she didn't want to upset a centuries-old vampire, so the whole time Elena was very aware she was walking a fine line.

Which was why when Katherine sounded like she'd had enough Elena didn't give her the chance to even threaten her before she took her first nervous lick of pussy. Having tasted herself on Katherine's lips, tongue and fingers multiple times, and even inside Katherine's mouth, Elena was confident that she would at least tolerate the taste, if not like it, but she was wrong. She didn't just like it, she loved it, and eagerly began lapping away at Katherine's cunt so she could get more of that yummy liquid. Then after a few licks she started to avoid Katherine's clit at the end of each lick, because again if she was going to properly return the favour she needed to tease Katherine first.

This resulted in getting an animalistic like growl out of the vampire which had Elena holding her breath for a few long seconds. But then Katherine just let out a pathetic sounding whimper and relaxed, giving Elena about a minute to feel triumphant. Then Katherine started gently stroking her hair, which could have been mistaken for a sign of affection and encouragement if it wasn't for the way she was smirking down at Elena, making the human feel extremely nervous. Taking the hint Elena stopped avoiding Katherine's clit. In fact not only did she brush her tongue over it every single time but she occasionally lingered on it. Which wasn't really her idea, more a silent order Katherine gave her by tightening her grip in her hair and keeping her in place.

It wasn't long after this that Katherine started giving Elena more direct orders, "Mmmmmm, that's it Elena, lick my clit. Lick my clit just like that, mmmmmm, good girl. Ohhhhhhhh God, not too much! You don't want to make me cum too quickly, do you? Noooooo oooooooh, if you're going to eat my pussy, you should learn to do it right. But don't worry, I'm an excellent teacher, and you show some real potential. Ooooooooh yeah, don't worry Elena, I'm going to turn you into a pussy pleaser who just won't be able to stop thinking about munching cunt, and gets on her knees and begs to eat mine daily! Yesssssss Elena, I'm going to turn you into a total dyke, who will never want our boyfriends to touch her again."

Most of those words just made Elena blushed, especially such insulting words like 'dyke'. But the last part really worried her. Was that what this was really all about? Katherine turning her out so she could have Stefan, and maybe Damon to, all to herself? And what happened after Elena was turned? Was Elena really just going to be a fuck toy to her? Or would all this stop if Katherine got Stefan back? It was insane but Elena didn't want that to be the case. She had become addicted to Katherine's nightly visits, and even though it was wrong she didn't want them to stop. But what could she do? Elena couldn't possibly stop Katherine if that was what she really wanted, so all she could do was pray that it wasn't and try and at least made Katherine considered to keep around as a 'pussy pleaser', Elena listened very carefully to Katherine's instructions and following them as best she could.

Katherine couldn't help thinking about Stefan and Damon right now, but it had nothing to do with wanting to get them back. Perhaps she had wanted Stefan back when she had first returned to Mystic Falls. Maybe that had even played a role in her decision to fuck her mirror image. But that definitely wasn't the reason that she kept fucking her. No, she kept fucking her because it was addictive. Like nothing else she'd ever experienced. Something Katherine could never get enough of. And that was before dear sweet Elena went down on her. Now she had innocent little Elena Gilbert lapping away at her cunt Katherine couldn't ever imagine wanting Stefan again, and certainly not Damon.

She did however want them both to catch them like this. Exactly like this. With their precious Elena Gilbert, who was the definition of purity and innocence, in between her legs and eagerly eating her pussy like a little lesbian slut. Oh yes, Katherine desperately wanted Stefan and Damon to walk in and see this, so they would know that Elena would never again be theirs. Only hers. Oh yes, Katherine could practically picture the look on their faces, the vampire smirking wickedly and imagining all the fun things she could say to them. It was so delicious she almost considered arranging it, which would be easy now she had stolen their numbers from Elena's phone.

But no, she wouldn't ruin this special first time for herself or Elena, especially when Elena was doing such a good job at pleasing her pussy. Which would almost definitely come to an abrupt end if they where interrupted by anybody, which would be nothing short of a tragedy. So perhaps she would arrange it another time, or better yet described to them in detail how it felt to have Elena Gilbert eating her pussy. And just how delicious Elena's pussy was. Yes, that would be fun. They wouldn't believe her of course, but then one or both would confront Elena and her mirror image would no doubt finally tell them the truth. Although as wonderful as that was it might cost her Elena, which was unfathomable right now. Oh well, the truth would inevitably come out, and Katherine could be very, very patient when she had to be.

When it did Katherine would make sure that Elena remained hers, just like she should have been from the start. Because this twisted little affair had been intoxicating enough when it was just Katherine pleasuring Elena. Now the favour was going to be regularly returned, and from the way Elena was now eagerly licking her cunt Katherine truly believed that it would be returned, losing Elena was just unthinkable. As was the idea of moving before Elena made her cum. Yes, it would take nothing short of certain death for Katherine to allow this to end. Hell, she wasn't even particularly in a hurry to cum, as just having Elena Gilbert gently lick her pussy was enough for Katherine for quite a while.

It was probably record time, because while Katherine could be patient it wasn't something she enjoyed, especially when it came to her own selfish pleasure. But there were exceptions to any rule, and this was definitely one of them. Plus it helped a lot that, with a little encouragement, Elena eventually switched from occasionally touching Katherine's clit during her licks, to always lingering on it for some amount of time. It was never enough to make her cum, but a few times it got her oh so painfully close, especially the first time Elena wrapped her lips around Katherine's clit and gently began sucking on it, the fact that she hadn't asked Elena to do it only making the moment that much more intoxicating.

During that wonderful moment Katherine let out an animalistic like growl and dug her fingernails into Elena's pretty hair. After that she gave up on the running commentary she had so enjoyed giving for quite a while, the deadly vampire being reduced to a whimpering, moaning and writhing mess. Also pleasure turned to almost painful frustration as the urge to cum became increasingly overwhelming, until ultimately Katherine just couldn't take it anymore. Although she comforted her own ego by telling herself there were few who could even last this long when being pleasured by the hot little mouth of Elena Gilbert. She particularly doubted Stefan had lasted that long, she thought with an evil smile, fully intending to tell him as much when the time was right.

For now, she would just concentrate on making the next few words out of her mouth seem like an order and an not a plea, "Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh FUCK! Make me cum! Make me cum by fucking my cunt with your sweet little tongue. Mmmmmm, don't act coy and innocent Elena. You know what I'm talking about. Yesssssss, you know because I'll been doing it to you every single night the past few weeks while your friends think you're sleeping. Oh yes, while Damon and Stefan think you're being a good girl you've just been a little slut. My slut! Ooooooh yessssss, my little lesbian slut. And now I want to cement your new role by cumming in that hot mouth of yours. Oh God yes, tongue fuck me Elena! Ohhhhhhh God, I want sweet little Elena Gilbert to tongue fuck me. I want my sweet little dyke slut to stick her little lezzie tongue deep into my fucking cunt and fuck me with it til I cum! Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeessssssss, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd!"

It took a lot longer than Katherine would have liked, Elena perhaps showing she had the Petrova fire by continuing to tease her, but eventually it happened. Innocent and pure Elena Gilbert slowly slid her tongue into her pussy, the sensation so overwhelming that Katherine lost her ability to speak. Instead she let out a long cry of pleasure and then whimpered as Elena left her tongue completely buried inside her for a few long seconds before beginning to thrust back and forth, officially starting the tongue fucking. Which might have been just the best feeling ever. Or at least the best feeling Katherine could remember, making it an incredible struggle for her not to cum instantly.

Despite her best efforts Elena made her cum in record time, and when she did it was easily the hardest climax of Katherine's very long life. Mostly because of the very long build-up, as most didn't dare make her wait that long before giving her satisfaction, and because of the sheer joy of it being her mirror image doing this to her. And that it was Elena. Because the younger girl's tongue was clumsy, Elena abandoning exploration in favour of really hammering her tongue in and out as fast as she could, meaning every time she hit a particular sweet spot was out of pure luck. But that just made this whole thing more endearing, and only helps Elena make Katherine cum over and over again.

Elena hadn't appreciated being called a dyke, but honestly it just made her own pussy hotter and wetter. Which was embarrassing, although not as much as Katherine mentioning Damon and Stefan, which made Elena feel guilty as she continued pleasuring her doppelgänger. Because she just couldn't stop. Katherine's pussy just tasted so good, as it only got better when Elena pushed her tongue into the older woman, because it caused Katherine's juices to flow even more rapidly, this time flow directly down her throat as her mouth was firmly pressed against the other brunette's cunt. Which just meant Elena fucked Katherine harder to get more of those juices, although she had to stop every so often to swallow a mouth full of Katherine's cunt cream.

It was much the same when Katherine came, only Elena became even more mindless and frantic to get every drop of the sweet cream coming out of her doppelgänger. Because God, she thought Katherine's regular pussy juice had been yummy, but this was just a whole other level, Elena instantly addicted to it the second it touched her tastebuds. She literally felt like a junkie desperate for a fix in the minutes, and later seconds, in between Katherine's orgasms when there was no girl cum to swallow, and Elena whimpered pathetically as no matter how hard she tried an increasing amount of precious liquid ended up covering her face.

Although ironically that whimpering seemed to cause Katherine more pleasure, so Elena experimented by humming, the vibrations of which seem to help the intensity of the other woman's climaxes. It also led to Katherine shoving her face even deeper into her cunt, using both hands to keep her in place as if Elena would want to be anywhere else. Even if she suffocated, which was becoming a very real possibility, it felt like it would be worth it if she could just swallow a few more precious drops of this heavenly liquid. However before she could pass out Katherine pulled her upwards and into her arms, Elena fighting all the way.

She just couldn't help it. She felt like she physically needed more of that precious liquid, and she would do anything to get it, even fight a 500-year-old vampire who possess the kind of speed and strength that she could only dream of. Then Katherine shoved her tongue down her throat, and Elena melted into the stronger girls arms. She couldn't help that either. Katherine was just so amazing at kissing, and this time the vampire was tasting herself on Elena's lips and tongue, and in her mouth, the thought of that making Elena quiver with delight. It was literally the reverse of what they had been doing the past few weeks, although she hope that Katherine wouldn't run off before she got the chance to return the favour, as Elena's body was desperate for some attention.

Katherine had no intention of leaving Elena wanting. Well, she would always want to leave her wanting more, but she didn't have too resort to cheap tactics like not making her cum to do that. Besides, she definitely couldn't resist after Elena had treated her to so many wonderful orgasms. So with an inhuman growl Katherine flipped them over, broke the kiss and gave Elena her best predatory look. Then, because she couldn't resist, she leaned down and started licking up some of her own cum from Elena's face before she kissed the other girl again so she could feed it to her. Katherine then repeated this process a few times before breaking the kiss and grinning down at her prey.

"So, whatever shall we do now?" Katherine teased.

"I can think of a few things." Elena blushed.

"Like what?" Katherine pushed, then when Elena didn't immediately reply pushed even more, "If you don't tell me I'll leave."

"No! Please don't leave." Elena pleaded, pausing for a moment as she couldn't help think that was ironic considering how this all began, then she said, "I, I want you to fuck me."

"How?"Katherine pushed again, "I want details ."

Elena blushed, took a calming breath and softly said, "I want you to finger me. Please? Mmmmmm, please Katherine, stick your fingers inside me and fuck me with them. Fuck my pussy! Finger fuck my lesbian pussy! Oh God!"

Katherine couldn't help grinning widely as Elena let out the cutest little squeak when she suddenly shot her hand down with her super speed to the other girl's pantie covered pussy. She was also smiling at the wetness she found there, although that wasn't surprising. Even if she hadn't smelt it earlier previous experience told Katherine that Elena's panties would be soaking, so this was only reaffirming what Katherine already knew. Still it was nice to find, and touch, and the look and sounds Elena gave out when she did touch it was adorable. Especially considering she didn't even move that hand at first, choosing to taunt her little fuck toy some more instead.

"My fingers, huh?" Katherine teased, "You sure that's what you want to go with?"

"Uh-huh." Elena briefly nodded.

"You wouldn't rather my tongue?" Katherine offered.

"No." Elena softly replied.

This somewhat surprised Katherine who then offered, "How about both?"

"No." Elena said, quickly adding, "I want to look into your eyes as I cum."

Katherine smiled warmly, "Awww, that's so sweet."

Rewarding Elena for her words Katherine slipped the panties aside and started rubbing the other girl's hot little cunt. She was going to rub Elena through her panties, but after such a sweet declaration she just couldn't resist giving her something a little better. Which was really a reward for both of them, as it meant Katherine got to touch Elena's womanhood directly which was far more thrilling now something wasn't in the way of that. Also Elena let out another adorable gasp quickly followed by a long moan, which had Katherine grinning wickedly and admiring how good her prize looked in her little outfit, especially the push-up bra which made her tits look at lease one cup size bigger.

"You know I really love this outfit?" Katherine grinned, "Even if it is just like everything else you wear, cheap. Mmmmm, but I can help you out with that. Yessssss, we can take a nice long shopping trip where you can model all sorts of different outfits for me. As long as it's expensive. Because if you're going to be dressing up for me, I want only the best. Ooooooh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Huh? Would you like to go shopping with me? Have me buy nice things for you so you can wear them for me? Be your Sugar Mommy? Huh?"

There was a pause and then guessing she was supposed to reply Elena nodded, "Yes. Whatever you want."

"Good girl." Katherine beamed, before frowning, "But Stefan never sees any of it. Right?"

"Yes, I won't let him see me like this." Elena whimpered, "I promise, I'll never dress up for him like this. Only you. Oh God!"

Again rewarding Elena for her words Katherine slowly slipped a finger inside of the other girl and just left it there for a few long seconds, allowing both of them to enjoy the moment. Then she began gently fucking her doppelgänger, which of course made more adorable gasps and whimpers fall from Elena's lips, which left Katherine in quite the predicament. Did she kiss those inviting looking lips and at least somewhat silence the other girl? Did she sink her fangs into that even more inviting neck and drink deep while getting more of those wonderful sounds? Or did she just keep teasing this beautiful girl? It was a tough decision, but for now Katherine chose to keep it teasing.

"That's good." Katherine growled, "Cause I'm very territorial, and hate the idea of anyone seeing what's mine. Or worse, touching it. And you are mine, aren't you Elena?"

Elena blushed and hesitated. She didn't want to say no, but she didn't want to say yes either. Saying no might mean that Katherine would stop fucking her, and Elena just couldn't stand the thought of that right now. There was also the chance that Katherine would threaten to punish her for that answer. Or worse, just do it. But saying yes could easily be just as dangerous, if not more, because she would be committing to this twisted relationship like never before, and while most people, sane people, would immediately know they were just words designed to enhance the sex Elena knew that Katherine would consider them binding. Which really shouldn't have been appealing, and yet in that moment Elena couldn't deny it was.

Ultimately after a pause which felt like an eternity to both brunettes Elena softly croaked, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Katherine pushed, increasing the pace ever so slightly, "Cause you don't sounds sure."

"I, oh, I am." Elena whispered, and then when Katherine looked at her expectantly told her doppelgänger firmly, "I'm yours."

"All mine?" Katherine pushed even further, and just in case it wasn't clear added, "Only mine?"

Elena again hesitated but ultimately whimpered, "Yes."

"So Stefan doesn't get to touch this hot little pussy of yours, right? Or see it?" Katherine questioned firmly, making sure that Elena would see it more as an order, "Cause you're mine? Right?"

"Yes! Yes I'm yours." Elena promised desperately, "I'm all yours and, and... and Stefan doesn't get to see or touch me."

"Once more with feeling!" Katherine demanded.

"I'm yours! All yours!" Elena swore loudly, "Not Stefan's. He doesn't get to see or touch me. No one does accept you. I'll... I'll leave him for you. I only want to be with you. I, oh, ooooooh God, I only want to be yours. Only yours."

There was a long pause, and then Katherine smiled wickedly, "Good answer."

With that Katherine started curling her fingers inside of Elena's cunt, hitting her G-spot with every thrust. Seconds after that she started using a thumb to rub Elena's clit, starting out slow but building up until the poor human was on the edge of orgasm, and the for the vampire to cruelly leave her there for what felt an eternity, Katherine pretty much smirking the entire time. Elena tried to beg for mercy, but all that came out of her mouth was incoherent cries, whimpers, gasps and even screams. Luckily for her just as it was becoming painful Katherine pushed her over the edge, giving Elena the kind of orgasm she had only ever received while being fucked by her mirror image.

Throughout that first orgasm Elena got what she had said she wanted, Katherine staring into her eyes, but those eyes turned dark and scary towards the end of the climax, then Katherine growled, "Why are you so God damn irresistible?"

Then Katherine sunk her fangs into Elena's neck and began greedily drinking her blood while redoubling her efforts with her fingers. Which should have been horrifying, but only made everything more intense, especially the multiple orgasms Katherine effortlessly fucked her through until Elena was sure she was going to pass out. Then Katherine pulled back, grinned wickedly, pulled her fingers out of Elena and then brought them up to her lips. For a moment Elena thought she was going to suck them clean, but instead she bit down on them and then shove those wet fingers into Elena's mouth, meaning that the younger girl got to taste a weird combination of her own cum and Katherine's blood. Which should have been horrifying and gross, but Elena loved it.

When those fingers were finally cleaned Katherine tried to pull away, but Elena grabbed her and begged, "No! Please stay."

Katherine was genuinely surprised by this, but smiled, "Just for a little while."

In a flash they were both underneath the covers and Elena was lying on her side being spooned by Katherine. Which felt really nice. Weird, but nice. And okay, Elena would have liked the opportunity to remove the uncomfortable underwear, or at least the ruined panties, but she kind of liked that Katherine wasn't giving her the option to change. It was so wrong, but she loved how dominant Katherine was, and somehow it felt natural to submit to her. Elena knew it was crazy, but she even felt safe in Katherine's arms. She just worried what would happen when Katherine no longer found her entertaining, and the novelty of topping her mirror image wore off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Elena had been expecting to see Katherine today as her nights had been filled with passionate sex with her doppelgänger. So much so it was becoming a problem, as Katherine barely let her get any sleep. She hadn't been expecting to see her until tonight, so Elena was surprised to find the older brunette waiting for her in her room when she got back from school, but Elena was so happy to see her that her face instantly brightened up. Then she noticed the suitcases, and more worryingly the expression on Katherine's face. The 500-year-old vampire looked afraid, and anything which could make such an old and powerful creature look like that was terrifying indeed.

Quickly closing the bedroom door Elena slowly approached her lover and asked, "Katherine, what's wrong?"

Ignoring the question Katherine announced, "We need to go."

"What? Why?" Elena frowned, "Did something-"

"ELENA!" Katherine snapped loudly, forcing her voice to be softer as she added, "I'll answer your questions when we're on the road, I promise, but the longer we stay here the better chance he has of catching us."

"Who has?" Elena automatically asked with another frown.

Katherine sighed and forced herself to sound patient as she moved closer and gently grabbed her lover, "Elena, I know there's no reason you should trust me. I, I hoped to have more time to earn your trust, but I don't. And I can't watch you die. I won't. So here's the deal, I've packed all your essentials, and this is your last chance to grab anything of sentimental value to you. Then I am taking you away from here."

Those words filled Elena with rage, and she wanted nothing more any to yell and scream at Katherine for treating her this way. But Katherine was still a 500-year-old vampire and could easily overpower her, and if she screamed for help, if anyone hurt her protest, Katherine could hurt or even kill them with ease. So just like at the beginning of all of this, what choice did she have? Which was frustrating, because she had thought they were past this. That they had transitioned from a semi-forced relationship into an equal partnership. It made her want to scream for a completely different reason. But she couldn't ignore the fact that Katherine seemed scared. Because seriously, what could scare Katherine?

Seeing Elena's jaw clench Katherine offered with a sigh, "How about this, you give me until we reach the town border to convince you that you need to leave? If I don't, I'll promise to leave you to die."

Elena briefly contemplated this, and then reluctantly nodded, "Deal."

Just in case she really didn't have the chance to come back Elena grabbed a few things, most notably a few pictures and her diaries, before turning back to Katherine. She barely got the chance to open her mouth to reveal she was ready when Katherine grabbed her and the heavy suitcases and raced out the door. Seconds later they were on the street with Katherine loading up the trunk of her car with Elena's suitcases and normal human speed, which Elena could only assume was so not to draw attention. After all someone might have shrugged it off if they thought there was only a couple of girls who weren't there before, but a car trunk suddenly opening and closing was too far? Honestly she didn't get how most people didn't know about vampires given the ones she knew were so careless about using their powers, and that was before they were afraid.

"Come on, we need to go!" Katherine told her as she scrambled to get into the car.

Letting out a soft sigh Elena did as she was told, waiting until she was buckled in and they had set off before asking again, "Katherine, what's going on?"

For a moment Katherine hesitated, then she sighed, "His name is Klaus..."

*

By the time they reach the border they had already spent a few minutes in silence, and even though she really didn't want to Katherine stopped the car just outside the border and softly told Elena without looking at her, "I can't protect you from him. No one can. If you stay your friends will try and protect you, you know they will, but they will die. He will kill them in front of you, brutally, just because he can. So if you want to live, if you want your friends to live, your best chances to leave and never come back."

There was a brief pause, and then Elena questioned, "My best chance?"

"Well... I could always make you like me." Katherine said after another brief pause, turning to Elena and briefly shifting into her true form, "I could give you my blood, and maybe you'd come back. The important word there being maybe, because maybe he'll literally rip your heart from your chest, or tear off your pretty little head, or a number of things which would make sure that your death would be very permanent, and I truly believe that if for even one second he suspected that I cared about you that's exactly what he would do. And he might do it anyway for fun. So I'm not willing to gamble on maybe, and neither should you."

"Oh." Elena murmured softly.

"Of course I consider just turning you against your will, but then he'd just kill you anyway. Especially if he found out that I was the one who did it, in the name of saving you and screwing him over, and honestly it would be both." Katherine added almost casually, then after yet another brief pause asked, "So can we go now?"

There was a long pause and then Elena softly said, "I, I need time-"

"To what? To think?" Katherine exclaimed in disbelief, "What is there to think about? He'll kill you Elena! He. Will. Kill. You. What part of that don't you get?"

"I-" Elena tried to begin.

"Is it that you don't believe me? Is that it?" Katherine accused angrily, before letting out a soft laugh, "God, why would you? It sounds crazy. I know it sounds crazy, especially coming from me, but I swear it's the truth, and I can prove it. Just not here. Like I told you, a reliable source told me he's found out that there is a doppelgänger in Mystic Falls and he's on his way. It could be days, it could be hours or it could even be minutes, but he will get here and leave a trail of bodies in his wake, and I just can't let you be one of them, not any more."

Elena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Katherine said firmly, turning the ignition, "We need to leave now!"

"No!" Elena said firmly, causing Katherine to look at her, "Katherine, please-"

"Elena, listen to me-" Katherine interrupted.

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Elena yelled, "You've had your turn to talk, so just let me finish, okay?"

"Okay." Katherine grumbled after a brief pause.

Then Elena sighed, "I believe you, okay? I do. It's just, I'd like time to process this. Thing for more than a couple of seconds if there's another way out of this. At the very least I want time to say goodbye. Because I can't just disappear. I can't, I won't do that to the people I love. So please Katherine, if you care about what I want at all, just give me one day. Even if it's only to say goodbye."

There was another pause in which the two brunettes just stared at each other, then Katherine grumbled, "A day. I'll give you a day. No more, no less. If you're not here by this time tomorrow I'll leave you to die."

With a grateful smile Elena undid her seatbelt, wrapped her arms around Katherine and said, "Thank you thank you thank you."

"I'm killing you." Katherine said coldly, "You're making me kill you."

"Maybe." Elena admitted as she pulled back and looked Katherine in the eye, "But you're giving me the choice. I know that's hard for you."

"I don't want you to die." Katherine said weakly.

"Me neither." Elena smiled softly.

As she said that Elena gently grabbed Katherine's face and stroked it lovingly for a few long seconds before leaning in for a gentle kiss. At this point they had kissed a lot, although it was rarely gentle, and it was never like this. This was sweet, soft and maybe even loving, and it caused Elena to melt like never before. It was true intimacy between them, which obviously scared them both given the way they pulled away from each other and then stared at each other for a few long awkward seconds. It was then that Elena knew for sure that Katherine was mostly afraid for her life, not her own, which was overwhelmingly given how Stefan and Damon had both told her repeatedly Katherine was nothing but selfish.

Tried to make her feel better Elena told her mirror image, "I promise I'll be here tomorrow."

Hating how she currently felt Katherine grumbled, "I can't wait for you."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Elena said, then trying to lighten the mood offered, "And hey, if I don't show, there will always be another one of us in a few years."

Katherine gritted her teeth, "Yeah, and maybe she'll be smarter."

"Awww, don't be like that." Elena pouted, before smiling, "If things are really as bad as you say I don't want to fight. But I do want to do something else beginning with an F, and I know Jenna and Jeremy won't be back home for a while, so why don you drive me home and we can-"

"No!" Katherine said flatly, "I'm not going back in there. Not for a couple of decades. But... the back seat is pretty roomy."

Those last few words, and the smirk Katherine gave her, made Elena blush, "What if somebody sees us?"

"Then they'll get one hell of a show."Katherine said dryly, rolling her eyes when Elena gave her a look, "But if you keep the doors closed we probably won't be bothered. And if we are I can always compel them. Or kill them. Unless of course it's Klaus, then were both dead and it's your fault, but my Witch friend was fairly certain he was a few days out in the other direction. Of course if you live through the next 24 hours you just might learn that it is better to be several steps ahead of him. That's why I'm alive and so many others are not. Now, do you want to have sex or not?"

Elena gave Katherine a look, then open the door and stepped out of the vehicle. By the time she was opening the door to the back of the car Katherine was already standing in front of her smirking, Elena returning the look as she asked, "So how do you want me?"

Katherine briefly looked Elena up and down, look thoughtful for a moment, then picked up her doppelgänger and gently pushed her into the car so she landed on her back with a giggle. Katherine then slowly crawled up her body, causing Elena to forget all about her giggling. Katherine moved like the dangerous predator she was until she was face to face with her mirror image again, the two doppelgängers briefly staring at each other before kissing again. This kiss certainly wasn't soft and sweet, and Katherine definitely wouldn't describe it as loving. No, it was rough and needy, and it went on for several long minutes. So it was like most of their kisses.

When she finally broke it Katherine revealed with a growl, "I've wanted to do this to you from the first time I saw you."

Without any further information, or foreplay, Katherine continued crawling up Elena's body until she was kneeling over the other girl's face. From the look of shock, apprehension and lust in her eye it seemed that Elena guessed what Katherine was going to do next, but just so there wasn't any doubt Katherine slowly pulled her dress up around her waist and pushed her panties aside to reveal her womanhood. Then she slowly began lowering it down onto Elena's face, listening out for any sign of protest. After all, this was another first for them, and it was not out of the realm of possibility that Elena would need to be talked into it. Katherine even had an argument ready to go about making the best use of their limited space.

However to Katherine's delight not only wasn't that necessary, but Elena reached up, grabbed her butt and pulled her down while lifting her head up as soon as Katherine's cunt was in range before sticking out her tongue and eagerly sliding it over her pussy lips, causing Katherine to let out a loud cry of pleasure. It was quickly followed by another and another and another as Elena eagerly repeated the process, Katherine staying perfectly still just to enjoy the moment for a few long seconds before she lowered her cunt the rest of the way down so she was officially sitting on the pretty little face of the sweet and wholesome Elena Gilbert, Katherine smirking as she further corrupted her.

Corrupting Elena was Katherine's favourite thing ever, and she desperately hoped that she got to do it for years to come. Or better yet centuries. Elena was putting that in jeopardy, and there was nothing Katherine wanted more than to put a stop to that. Ideally by smothering Elena with her pussy into unconsciousness. But she was so close to getting what she truly wanted Katherine didn't want to risk it, and while it was a gamble Katherine was fairly confident it would pay off. If not, better to lose this enchanting creature now before she became any more attached. Or Elena became even better at eating pussy, even if that didn't seem possible at this wonderful moment.

Elena had certainly got more confident with her ability to eat pussy. She could still vividly remember her first time, because it was only a few weeks ago, but already Katherine was heaping praise upon her about how much she had improved, and how she was a natural rug muncher. That last part made her blush, especially as Katherine had taken to calling her all sorts of things whenever she went down on her, but even though part of her wanted to Elena could never seem to work up the courage to tell her to stop. Mostly because she secretly didn't want too. It was thrilling to be call the rug muncher, especially now because that's exactly what she was. Oh yes, Elena was a rug munching slut, and she loved it.

Also Elena loved pussy. Or at least Katherine's pussy, but while it was possible that it was only Katherine's pussy that she would like because of some weird bond they shared, or some deep-seated narcissism that she wasn't aware of, it was far more likely that she just wasn't as straight as she originally thought. Whatever the case she couldn't get enough of Katherine's pussy, Elena begging her doppelgänger for the privilege of tasting it every time they had sex, which was pretty much at least once every day now. And yet somehow, they had never done this before, which felt absurd. Especially as it was the first step to something Elena very much wanted to try.

For a few wonderful seconds Elena allowed a recurring fantasy to fill her mind, one where two identical girls were in a 69, their bodies a perfect mirror image as they pleasured each other, ideally making each other cum at the same time. Then she went back into putting her all into pleasuring Katherine. Or more accurately teasing her. Because as much as Katherine liked to be pleased she also liked a little teasing, at least at the start. It was nowhere near as much as she loved to tease others, but it was enough that Elena didn't rush into things. She would have if Katherine asked, because Elena would do anything for Katherine at this point, but the only things coming out of her mouth were constant moans, groans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure. She wasn't even talking dirty, at least not yet.

Of course it didn't take long for that to change, "Mmmmm, that's it Elena, lick me! Ooooooooh lick my cunt just like that you little dyke! Oh yes, lick it! Ohhhhhhh fuck, you're getting so good at this. You're getting soooooo gooooooooddddddddd at eating my pussy. Oh fuck, you really were born for it, weren't you? Yessssssss, sweet little Elena Gilbert was born to eat my pussy! Oh yes, eat it, eat that pussy, oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, eat that fucking pussy you fucking dyke whore! Yeeeeeeessssssss, oh shit, tongue my clit, tongue it just like that, ohhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me just like that, ooooooooh yesssssss, tongue my little clit you dyke slut, oh Goooooodddddddd yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

Even though it seemed like just rambling Elena listened out very carefully for a command, knowing it could come any second and wanting to be prepared. Because again, what she wanted most was to please Katherine. But as none came Elena mostly just concentrated on licking Katherine's clit with the exact right amount of gentle pressure that she knew would drive her mirror image crazy, and inevitably lead to giving her that all important command to make her cum. Then, with her face directly below Katherine's cunt, Elena would be absolutely drenched in girl cream. She couldn't wait. And in some ways she didn't have too, as there was already a abundance of pussy juice covering her face thanks to her current wonderful position. But it wasn't enough. Elena wanted Katherine's cum covering her face, and she had no doubt she would get it soon enough.

Katherine was just as eager, if not more so, to give Elena her cum. Her sweet doppelgänger had proved quite the little whore for it in the recent past, and to give it her this way would be incredible and long overdue. Katherine had wanted to do it their first night together, but that would have been far too much for Elena who was a gay virgin at the time. Now Elena was a well-trained lesbian slut she was finally ready for something like this, and while Katherine had been hoping to use it as a celebration of finally having this girl all to herself there was something thrilling about knowing that this could be the one and only time she got to do this wonderful act. Thrilling, and terrifying.

Ignoring that thought for now Katherine simply concentrated on remaining still while sitting on Elena's face, not wanting to overwhelm the girl too soon by doing what she really wanted and riding that pretty little face. But it didn't take long for Elena's wicked little tongue to put a serious strain on her self-control, and considering she was still mad at her doppelgänger for forcing them to take an unnecessary risk Katherine ultimately decided to punish her by beginning to rub herself back and forth against Elena's mouth and push herself more firmly down onto the other girl's face. She did this gently at first, but it didn't take long for Katherine to build up steam and really start to fuck Elena's pretty little face.

As she started to really get into it, and from her reaction Elena was getting into it too, Katherine became increasingly tempted to literally smother the younger girl into unconsciousness with her cunt. The thought had crossed her mind while impatiently waiting for Elena to return from school, as she had been anticipating some reluctance from her mirror image and even with the progress they had made Katherine definitely wasn't above it. Not if it benefited them both in the long run. However as much as it infuriated her she had made a promise, and she certainly didn't want to put Elena off this wonderful act, not when she was turning out to be so good at it.

Given the feeling of power she got from this Katherine love to sit on the faces of her lovers. Women of course were better at receiving it, but even most of them gave up trying to please her after a while and just laid-back to allow themselves to become nothing but fuck pads she was using for her pleasure. But not Elena Gilbert. No, Elena continued to lick, suck and even rub her face into her sensitive fleshin time with Katherine's rubbing, that last thing especially pushing her over the edge of a wonderfully powerful climax. This of course only made Katherine more attached to her doppelgänger, which she had a sinking feeling was a bad thing.

Elena had now had a lot of sex with Katherine Pierce, and she was shocked that the older woman triggered her orgasm herself without so much as a verbal warning. Although that could have been because talking was beyond her now, something Elena could very much understand after weeks of having Katherine going down on her. It was also thrilling, and normally made Elena feel so very powerful at being able to make such an old vampire lose her ability to speak, but not this time. No, Elena didn't feel powerful, she felt wonderfully submissive underneath the writhing body of her doppelgänger as Katherine practically smothered her with her pussy.

For the past few minutes Elena's entire world had become nothing but Katherine. All she could taste, smell, or see was Katherine, and when the other woman came in her face she became completely unaware of feeling anything else or hearing anything else but Katherine. Which was kind of always the case when she orally pleased her lover, but this time was so much more intense and wonderful. Despite the fact that she got some rather unfortunate flashbacks as at that point she felt like she would literally be drowned by the amount of liquid squirting onto her face, a good amount of it shooting up her nose and making it even harder to breathe than before.

Although part of her feared for her life Elena mostly concentrated on fulfilling her true purpose, making Katherine cum. Or more accurately making Katherine cum multiple times, which was easy whenever she got the vampire into this kind of state. As always Elena also tried to swallow as much of Katherine's cum as possible, but it had never been more hard. Or easy to swallow some. Because it was impossible not to ingest at least some, but Katherine was just grinding down on her face so hard, which would normally annoyed Elena, but this current act made her feel like Katherine's bitch more than ever before and she loved the feeling of being marked as Katherine's property with the other woman's cum.

While Elena was in submissive heaven a lack of oxygen took it's toll and eventually she felt so lightheaded that she was sure she would at least pass out from the brutal face fucking. Thankfully that was when Katherine stopped, and in the blink of an eye Katherine's body was pressed down against her own and the vampire was quickly switching between licking the cum off of her face and taking what little breath Elena had away from her with rough kisses. More importantly Katherine had completely removed her own clothes, and literally torn Elena's off her, meaning now it was their naked bodies pressed against each other, making Elena very aware of just how badly her own pussy needed some attention. Luckily for her she was about to get it, but not in the way she would have guessed.

Katherine could kiss Elena forever, and if everything went according to plan she would be able too, but it was especially a treat when she got to taste her own cum on Elena's lips, tongue and the inside of her mouth. Of course there was a lot more on Elena's face, but Katherine wanted to leave at least the majority of it there. Partly because she saw it as marking someone as hers, as she truly loved the idea of Elena being hers. But perhaps more importantly she wanted to be able to see it for what came next, which was a surprise she had been building to and couldn't wait any longer to do, so Katherine grabbed the special surprise from one of the suitcases in the trunk of the car and strapped it around her waist before returning to her position on top of Elena all in the blink of an eye thanks to her supernatural speed.

All of this caused Elena to let out the cutest little gasp into her mouth, Katherine grinning back and then breaking the kiss so she could whisper into the ear of her doppelgänger, "I was going to save this for when we were free of this dull town and I finally had you all to myself. I was going to lay you down in the softest, most expensive sheets I could find and eat that little pussy of yours for hours before I finally gave you the first time you deserve. And it would be a first-time, because I would compel the memories of all those stupid boys you let do this to you out of your pretty little head, and then when I made you like me we would still pretend this was truly your first time. And I still want to think of it is that, because the only time that will truly matter. But I can't wait any longer. I just can't. Not when, thanks to you, I might not get another chance. So get ready Elena, my sweet mirror image, because whatever happens next you're mine now. Forever."

As she spoke Katherine slid the head of her recently attached strap-on cock up and down Elena's extremely wet pussy lips, then pressed the tip against her entrance towards the end of her speech and then pushed firmly forward from the final word. Strictly speaking she should have probably done a little more to lubricate the shaft, however Katherine wanted this to hurt just a little bit so it would really feel like a first time to Elena. Also she was still mad at her. Of course mostly she wanted to make her feel good, so Katherine penetrated her doppelgänger nice and slowly, paused and then continued slowly and gently pushing forwards.

The initial penetration caused Elena to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and maybe even a little surprise, even though the younger brunette probably had at least some idea of what was about to happen to her by then. Elena then continued to let out little sounds of pain and pleasure, although it was mostly pleasure, whatever pain there was mostly just discomfort, and most importantly of all she never once told Katherine to stop, or that she didn't want this. In fact it was almost exactly the opposite, as while she didn't verbalise it Katherine did catch Elena giving her the looks of desire and need which Katherine was only too happy to satisfy. Especially given she got to satisfy a desire and need of her own.

Ever since she had first encountered one of these toys Katherine had quickly fallen in love with being able to use them on other women, and even sometimes men. Normally she got off on the feeling of dominance it gave her, to invade them hard and deep and take them like a man would. Sometimes even an uncaring man who only cared about their own satisfaction. But this certainly wasn't like that. At least not right now. No, Katherine was focused on taking Elena like a husband took his bride on their wedding night, taking her slow and gently, making the other girl hers forever, just like she promised, the entire time staring deep into Elena's soul through those big doe eyes of hers.

Elena had considered asking Katherine to use a toy on her, but figured it was only a matter of time before the vampire either brought up the subject or just pulled one from seemingly out of nowhere and use it on her. Of course it had ended up being the latter, and as much as Elena wanted this to be a more equal relationship than what it started out as she still very much enjoyed Katherine taking her forcefully without asking, which at this point seemed mostly okay as Elena had made it clear that's what she wanted. And to be fair, she did at least get some warning in the form of what was very clearly a dildo rubbing up and down her entrance before the penetration.

What did surprise Elena was the exact form of the dildo, as it was completely foreign to her. It even took a few minutes to realise exactly what was happening, Elena then nervously sliding her hand down to Katherine's waist to confirm her suspicions, which of course prompted a wicked smile from the older brunette which caused her to blush. Then to show she had matured she forced a smile of her own, and then leaned up and kiss Katherine before the wicked vampire could taunt her for being so sweet and virginal that she didn't initially understand exactly what this dildo was. Especially because it was actually true.

After teasing her and Bonnie at a sleepover Caroline had bought them both dildos, and even though they had been appalled and told her they threw those extremely inappropriate gifts away Bonnie had confessed to Elena that she had kept hers, prompting Elena to admit she had done the same. Elena hadn't used hers until after her first time with Stefan, and since she already had one she didn't see the point in getting another, so she had never gone to a website which sold this kind of thing. She had thought about it recently, and now very much wished she had. Although Elena had to admit there was something to be said for this nice surprise, and no amount of research could have prepared her for this.

Another reason that she wasn't so keen on getting another dildo was while using her own on herself had been very enjoyable it didn't quite compare with the real thing. As she should have guessed it was a very different story when someone else was using a dildo on her, especially as in this case it was Katherine using a version which allowed her to take her like Stefan had. Although if possible Katherine was even more sweet and gentle with her, which was another nice surprise. Not that Elena had thought Katherine would be rough from with her right from the start, it was it just seemed to take forever into every inch of that big dildo was buried inside her.

Part of that was that Katherine had very deliberately chosen a dildo which was longer than Stefan's dick by at least a few inches, and maybe even a little thicker. As a result Elena was grateful that Katherine was so slow and gentle with her both during the initial penetration and later when the vampire began thrusting back and forth, officially taking her like a man for the first of what would be hopefully many times. Better yet there was a long pause after the penetration was complete, allowing Elena to relax and just enjoy the feeling of Katherine lying on top of her with every inch of the sex toy inside her pussy. Then of course Katherine gave her a wicked smile and began to fuck her.

Shortly after that Katherine whispered, "Wrap your legs around me."

Without a moments hesitation Elena wrapped her arms and legs around her lover, pulling Katherine down into a passionate kiss in the process. Katherine grinned against her lips but seemed to welcome the opportunity and soon both doppelgängers were completely lost in the passionate kiss. Give or take Katherine continuing to fuck Elena at a slow and gentle pace, causing the younger girl to moan, groan, gasp and whimper in pleasure directly into the older one's mouth. That seemed to last for eternity, the world around the melting away along with all their worries as they just gently made love and kissed, the only time their lips were connected being when Katherine was worshipping her neck, often teasing her fangs against it in between kisses.

Then Katherine suddenly stopped thrusting and whispered into her ear, "Do you like my cock inside you Elena?"

"Yes." Elena quickly croaked.

"Is it better than Stefan's?" Katherine grinned wickedly.

Elena blushed, and then admitted, "Yes."

Grinning widely Katherine pushed, "Is it better than any other boys?"

Blushing again Elena stammered, "Stefan, he... he was the only one."

Pulling back Katherine asked, "Really?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah."

Katherine smiled, "And I'm better."

Elena blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Katherine purred, leaning down so her lips were almost pressed against Elena's, "Do you wanna cum on my cock Elena?"

"Yes." Elena quickly croaked.

"Prove it." Katherine demanded, "Beg me. Beg me to make you cum on my cock!"

"Please make me cum. Make me cum on, on your cock." Elena blushed again, but forced herself to look in Katherine's eyes while telling her exactly what she wanted to hear, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard and make me cum. Ooooooooh yesssssss, fuck meeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd! Mmmmmm, oh Katherine, fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum for you. Ohhhhhhhh Katherine, I wanna cum for you. Please make me cum. I want to cum. Pleasssssssssseeeeeeee, I need to cum, I need it, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, oooooooooh, fuck me Katherine, fuck me better than Stefan ever could! Fuck me better than any stupid boy ever could! Fuck me and make me yours! No, mmmmmmm, remind me I'm yours! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, make me cum on your big cock, fuckkkkkk yesssssssss, I love having your big cock inside me, oh Katherine, oh fuck, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, ooooooohhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It was definitely what Katherine wanted to hear, as proven by the way she not only started thrusting again but slowly built up her pace until she was doing it harder than before. Of course just because Elena knew it was what Katherine wanted to hear didn't mean that she didn't mean it. Maybe when they first started having sex, but not now. Never again. Oh yes, Elena meant every word, even when she was fuelling Katherine's possessiveness over her. Because it was wrong, and it was dangerous, but it was so hot, and never failed to help Elena cum. This time was no exception, although the hard thrusts and the way Katherine was staring at her added a lot to it.

Then there was the thing which normally pushed her over the edge, at least whenever Katherine wasn't going down on her, and even then she would sometimes replace her tongue with her fingers and attack Elena's thighs. In this case Katherine was in perfect position to lean down and sink her fangs into Elena's neck, the poor little human girl barely having the chance to see her vampire lover's face change into it's true form before she felt Katherine's fangs sinking into her and the other girl drinking deep from her. Almost instantly she let out a loud cry and came around Katherine's cock. Katherine's cock! She was cumming on Katherine's cock, which was deep inside her, pounding her, the thought helping push Elena through the multiple orgasms she always received with her mirror image.

Katherine often had to remind herself mid-fuck not to drain Elena dry, but it was so hard to leave some of her blood when it was so yummy, and honestly it was never more difficult than right now. Just in case she lost total control Katherine paused her feeding for a number of second so she could bite into her wrist and force it against Elena's mouth. Of course this kickstarted the healing process and meant there was more yummy blood for her to drink, but at least then she was less worried about dining on it. And sometimes she would even be able to resist in favour of kissing Elena, often while slowly bringing her down from her high.

However this time was different. This time could be their last time together, and if that was the case Katherine needed to make it particularly memorable. So instead she finally pulled her mouth away from Elena's neck, let out an inhuman growl and pulled Elena's legs from around her waist so she could move them to rest against her shoulders. Katherine didn't move back as she did this, so she ended up ending Elena in half. Luckily for them both Elena was a cheerleader and thus was very flexible, something which had proven useful in the past but never more so than right now. Then Katherine began using all her supernatural speed to pound Elena's poor little pussy.

It was almost definitely more than any mere human could take, but Katherine's blood was already in the other girl's system, so she had no doubt Elena would survive this, one way or another. Plus after weeks ravaging her Elena was probably as ready as she would ever be for this. Of course her screams still became hysterical, and the car rocked up and down so much it would be a miracle if someone didn't call the police, or stopped to check no one was being murdered. And Katherine hope they did. She wanted someone to see her pounding this girl who was her mirror image, for a random stranger to see her total ownership of Elena's beautiful body, and know in that moment this enchanting creature was hers. Would always be hers. No matter what happened.

Of course no matter how hard she fucked the other girl, or made them both cum, Katherine couldn't shake the idea of what could happen next. And they were powerful climaxes, Elena's cum covering their thighs, stomachs and the car seat below while Katherine's cum leaked out of the harness, the bashing of the other end of the dildo against her clit and the sheer joy of fucking Elena in this way making Katherine cum almost as hard as Elena. But it wasn't enough to truly distract her. If anything it just made it all worse, because it made it very clear what she might lose. So when Elena was barely conscious and yet she had more strength left Katherine collapsed down on top of her lover and began whimpering pathetically.

"Please don't die." Katherine whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Katherine, it's okay. I'll be fine." Elena whispered back when she had the strength, trying to wrap her arms around her mirror image, but it was already too late.

Katherine was gone, leaving Elena naked and alone again, this time in public. Oh well, at lease she still had a trunk full of clothes. And hopefully, somewhere, the car keys.


End file.
